


First Attempt

by Wordnerd96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Newly Human Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordnerd96/pseuds/Wordnerd96
Summary: Cas is new to this whole human thing... Dean  helps him out





	

    This was really happening. They had finally crossed that boundary from friends to... well, they hadn't yet, technically. They both wanted to take this slow, for different reasons. This would be Castiel's first time ever, and it would be Dean's first time with Castiel. He wanted to make this as good for him as possible, and he could tell that Cas was nervous. They sat on the couch turned towards each other. Dean mouthed at Cas's neck softly, as though he were afraid to leave marks. He wasn't, but he didn't know how much Cas needed to be eased into this. Cas was running his hand along Dean's thigh, but he could barely feel the tentative touch through his jeans. They had talked about this just now, Dean constantly asking Cas if he was absolutely sure. Finally Cas had become frustrated with having to repeat his increasingly vehement "Yes," and he pushed Dean onto the couch and flung off his trench coat and tie before sitting down next to him and grabbing his hand. Once he had done that, however, he had seemed at a loss for how to proceed. Dean squeezed his hand and leaned in so that his mouth was right next to Cas's ear and he whispered, "Are you still sure?" Cas nodded and whispered shakily, "Please, Dean." "Okay," Dean said as he moved his mouth down to Cas's neck. It had been roaming there for almost a good five minutes now. Dean was actually starting to become a bit bored, but he didn't dare to make a bolder move until Cas did. Moving his hand from a firm grip on his hand to an airy brush of fingertips along his thigh didn't really count.  
    Dean had become distracted. It was as if he no longer registered what they were doing as making out, just some mundane quotidian activity. He pulled himself away from Cas's neck and asked, "Hey, how long have you been human again, Cas?" as though he was just picking up a conversation while doing the dishes.  
    Cas didn't seem phased. Perhaps he had been bored too. Or, more likely, perhaps he didn't really understand how to be sexy and therefore didn't recognize how unsexy Dean was being by veering totally off course from where they had been planning to go. "Almost a week now, Dean."  
    "Aww." Dean couldn't help himself. "That's so cute." He tried to discreetly slide his hand under the seat of Cas's slacks. He was thinking less about his actions now. Maybe the talking had been a good idea, a distraction so that he'd stop overthinking how to touch Cas and just touch him. "I mean, you're a new human, so, it's like you're a newborn."  
    Cas smiled slightly. "You probably shouldn't be touching me like this then."  
    "Ew." Dean jerked his hand back.  
    Cas's expression had become more amused. "Hey, I'm not the one who called me a newborn just as we were about to fornicate."  
    Dean let out a startled laugh at the word "fornicate." "Oh, we were just about to, were we?"  
    Now Cas looked a bit confused, though still amused. "I thought that was the purpose of you massaging my neck with your lips?"  
    Dean snickered. "Yeah, well... I don't know. I shouldn't have called you a newborn. Think I lost a bit of wood."  
    Cas didn't really understand what that meant, aside from that Dean obviously found the thought of Cas as a baby sexually unappealing. "Dean, I assure you, I am well of age. I am older than the Earth itself."  
    Dean smiled at that. "Great, much better. I'd rather be feeling up an old man."  
    "Older than your greatest great grandfather."  
    "Mmm, keep talking dirty, you dirty old man," Dean grinned as he lunged forward to capture Cas's lips with his own. Cas wasn't kissing back, however. Perhaps he didn't know how to? No, he had kissed Meg. Dean pulled away. "Something wrong, Cas? Did I say something?"  
    "No, no. It's just... I'm going to age."  
    Dean was silent for a moment before asking, "Does that, uh, bother you?"  
    "A little. I hadn't given much thought to it, but now that I do... It feels like a terminal diagnosis. Behind me are several millenia, and ahead... now only a handful of decades. That's like you realizing that you only have a few minutes left to live."  
    Dean grabbed Cas's hand and they both sat in silence for an indeterminate amount of time before Cas spoke again. "I'm sorry, Dean."  
    "For what? Being human?"  
    "No. For... "ruining the mood.""  
    Dean squeezed Cas's hand reassuringly before he grinned and said, "Hey," catching Cas's eyes as they flicked up from their interlaced hands to his eyes as he winked and said, "Last century on Earth, right?"  
    Cas smiled and Dean leaned in to kiss him. This time, Cas kissed back.


End file.
